The Undiscovered
by Silent Fog
Summary: Its been ten years since Sasuke left Konoha, Hinata soon found herself under Itachis wing. Within two years of training by Kisame and Itachi, Hinata is no longer weak. Soon Sasuke killed itachi infront of hinata. Hinata is now the one who wants revenge.
1. Prologue

This story started off with an introduction to what is going to happen, so don't be confused…I'm just a confusing person. But this is my very first entry/story so yeah…I'm a newb!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a laptop to watch it!!

* * *

The sky was gray, dark, and heavy. Lightening was seen through the clouds as rain began to fall. The clashing of weapons were heard from the distances, followed by the screams of anger, and pain. The trees swayed painfully to the cutting wind that blew from the south. Ten years has passed since 'The Uchiha' betrayed Konoha and left with Orochimaru become stronger. "You killed him!" A yelled from a beauty was heard through the storm. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. "He killed my clan! He destroyed everything I held dear to me!!!" The clashing of metal was heard as two blurs finally came to view.

"He was your brother!! He was a father to me! I will avenge his death for him!" A cry was heard as, the Hyuuga stood to take in air. Her clothing was torn to pieces, her skin and curves were revealed to whom she thought was an enemy. Her long dark hair was blowing across her face. She licked her dry lips, as her eyes were filled with anger, and excitement. She gripped her katana before charging at the Uchiha once again. Her long beautiful dark hair stuck to her sweaty skin that was mixed with blood.

Blood that she did not knew who it belonged to…either hers or Sasukes. She never once looked away from Sasukes red eyes. Sasuke was breathing heavily, his chest was bare for Hinata cut that off every time Sasuke dodged an attack to cut right through his shirt that was now shredded into pieces. There were deep cuts on Sasukes arms, legs, and chest from Hinata, like Hinata, but he had an addition cut across his cheek. "Hinata I don't want to fight you!" He cried to her as he charged her too.

Hinata's right fist lunged out trying to connect to his face, but was stopped by his hand, and his other hand immediately gripped her other hand that managed to come up his ribs with her sharp katana, burring her katana deep within Sasuke right rib cage. "Sa-Sasuke!" she cried as she was pinned against a tree as he twisted her wrist making her let go of katana. She struggled under his touch, for his touch brought back many memories when she foolishly made love to him.

"Sasuke Re…Release me!" She yelled at him as her lavender eyes stared into his red ones through the strings of that hung over her face. "STOP!Hinata…You don't understand…" He was interrupted by her. "I can't believe that I allowed myself to feel for you! I ca-can't handle this! Itachi was the only one that acknowledged me!" Unwanted tears began to stream down her face as Sasuke brought his lips closer to hers. "Hinata…I'm sorry…"He whispered to her as his warm lips brushed against hers…

* * *

_**  
**_

_Within the first two years in training with the Orochimaru, he finally killed him and left his lab. Leaving Kabuto to witness the crime scene. Sasuke never cared about Kabuto or anyone in that matter…execpt Naruto. But his days with Naruto were over once Sasuke decided to leave the konoha for better training. His goal in life was to avenge his family. His brother destroyed everything he had, everything he loved._

_Soon after Sasuke killed Orochimaru he went after his brother, Itachi after gaining of allies to company him in his journey. If figured Naruto and the gang was still after him, for one of his former teammates has discovered them, and they immediately retreated. Sasuke was in no mood to be fooling around with Naruto, in fact he didn't even want to see him. A week later he found Itachi, and barely manage to kill him after a long horrific battle. Oh how he hated his brother, but when he did manage to kill him he felt empty. What else was he suppose to do in his life? All this time he was training himself to avenge his clan, his honor…and now, he knew now was to do._

_The fight with his brother was deadly…he almost lost his eyes to him, he almost lost his life to him but lucky the gods favored him more. What he did not know was that he was being watched, observed throughout the fight by a Hyuuga._

_The Hyuuga was the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata. Like Sasuke she was also a member of the leaf village, she was also part of a famous clan, and she was also alone in this world. But unlike Sasuke, Hinata was not a traitor though she was part of the Akatsuki, but she was not a member of it. She was more like…an apprentice, who was fun to tease._

_When Hinata was sixteen her father, Haishi was tired of her bringing to Hyuuga name down, over and over again because she was considered, 'weak, and fragile'. "Hinata, you are to weak to uphold the Hyuugas' name. You are no longer part of my clan…Begon. I never wish to see your hideous face again. That is…until you are strong enough to beat me to a fight." Thoses were the last cold words Hinata received from her so called, 'beloved' father. She remembered the day and time she left the Hyuuga mansion, and Konoha in that matter._

_Why must she be treated in such a harsh way, Hinata always wondered that question. She no longer felt like sheding any tears for her failer when she tried so hard. The only thing that kept her motived was, Naruto. The boy she admired…adored. That day, she went to tell him that she was leaving and was probably never coming back, but what she witness did bring tears to her lavender eyes. Naruto was making out with Sakura right behind his apartment! The hope of being with Naruto immediately vanished because she knew deep within her heart that Naruto would never see her as a lover…only Sakura._

_Having no one to say good bye to, she simply left like she was told to do. No one would notice her disappearance for no one really cared about her (in her mind). To everyone, she wasn't even there, she wasn't even worth looking at. Oh, but that would all soon change. Indeed it well._

_Hinata being sixteen in the ninja world was forced to fight out in the wilderness alone. Her muscles grew harder, and stronger, and her pale skin were beginning to become a bit tan for surviving outside in the wilderness for five months. Hinata always kept her bangs short and being in the wild didn't change anything._

_She didn't like having her hair in her face when she fights so she rather cuts them when they get to long, but she aloud the rest of her hair to grow till it reached her lower back. Her dark almost blue hair was beautiful, and it danced a hypnotic dance whenever she fought whomever crossed her path. Hinata was no longer a child, she grew into a woman, a fully developed woman. When she was little she was always considered to be the shortest of the class, but now…she was not. She was now about 5.8", with long smooth legs, that can run faster...much faster. Over the years Hinata transformed into a swan. (Not literally…you know what I mean.) But her personality has changed. She was no long the shy, stuttering girl she use to be. She no longer stuttered when she spoke._

_Within five months she had fought countless criminals that wanted to kidnap her, countless ninjas that tired to kill her because she witnessed whatever they did. Hinata never backed down from a fight anymore, so she indeed killed them all seeing that she was still alive…That was until that day she ran into the Itachi and Kisame. She got her ass beated to a pole, but yet she always found herself by on her feet which surprised Kisame and Itachi, but Itachi never showed it. Seeing the she was an Hyuuga because of her Byakugan, Itachi took interest in her…which was very rare, it even surprised Kisame. Once they managed to make Hinata unconscious (which was easy cause she was about to past out while standing anyways), Itachi took her under his wing._

_Itachi, and Kisame trained Hinata to the point to where she was about to pass out of loss of blood. They didn't take her lightly. Within two years Hinata was able to master taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, battojutsu, and water techniques from Kisame, and Itachi. Constantly, Hinata asked Kisame why didn't, Itachi just kill me, and his only reply was, that you was interesting, and you should be thankful you stupid brat. Hinata knew what Itachi was capable of doing, he did after all murdered his entire clan, except his younger brother for one purpose, and one purpose alone…to kill him. In all honesty, Hinata looked at Itachi as a father figure instead of a murderer, for he was so kind to her, whenever they weren't fighting. Hinata always wanted to stay with Itachi but she knew that would not come true, she was simply a student._

_When that day came…That day when Itachi fought his brother Sasuke, she knew from the moment her eyes laid on Sasuke…that he will succeed in killing Itachi, but she didn't intervene or looked away. She will watch Sasukes movements and abilities and kill him to avenge for Itachi's death when the right moment comes. _


	2. Arrival

Yo! Thanks for reviews! It made me write some more…I'm a lazy chicka, so I forced myself to write this time, but after this I'll be updating more (hopefully). Might I tell you Sasuke isn't going to be in this chapter at all, but he will be in the next. I think. (I'm case you haven't noticed yet, I'm winging this story. (Lol)

Oh, by the way if anyone was wondering here goes the ages of some characters in this story:

Hinata:24

Sasuke:25

Kiba: 24

Shino:25

Naruto:25

Saruka:24

Ino:24

Neji:26

Kakashi:39

Haishi: He is in his forties.

Haunbi:17

What more ask. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own this story.

* * *

That day would never be forgotten. Itachi's words to her would never be forgotten either. She remembered him telling her that the number one thing to get close to an enemy is to be their friend, but at the same time you must not let your guard down and start to feel for that people. That was absolutely a no-no. Falling for the enemy is weak, and you can lose your true meaning on what you were suppose to do…You can even die if you make the wrong moves and reveal what you were up to, to that person.

Hinata sighed as she thought of what Itachi had told her. The sun beamed against her skin, making her squint her eye's closed slightly. It was bright, and everything seemed so…So peaceful after a stormy day. Her dark hair blew and danced within the wind, making her pull a lock of hair behind her ear only to have it blown back. The air was slightly cold because of the lake that she looked at. Hinata wore a black outfit. Her top was fishnets that connected to the black tube top that she wore under her jacket. She also wore some baggy shorts that reached her knees. On her side she had a small bag that held all her weapons. Her wrists were wrapped in bandages, from the training with Itachi, and Kisame a week ago. 

Honestly Hinata liked the feel of the wind, but sometimes it just annoyed her. For some reason Hinata felt like fighting someone…anyone really bad. But when she looked around, no one was around…She was alone. Sighing she decided to train by herself, on the water. Hinata removed her shoes, and her jacket revealing her curves, before doing a quick hand sign, making her charka go to her feet for she can walk on water. As her bare feet touched the water she closed her eyes and continued on walking. She walked till she was in the middle of the lake. 

She remembered the sadness in Sasuke's face after he killed Itachi. It was as if he was going to cry, but he didn't…he simply turned and walked away without saying one word. Hinata moved her feet in a circle as if she was doing yoga on water, and in fact she was in a way. Yoga was the best way to relax, strengthen, stretch out your muscles, and keep your balance. But as she moved her hands, the water began to come to her hands and moved in the direction her hand moved. Her nature element is water after all.

Tomorrow will be the day she was to return to Konoha….She will defeat her father for she had heard that Sasuke was forced to return to Konaha, and he was there as a prisoner. But she knew better than that. Naruto won't allow his best friend who he considers to be a brother stay a prisoner for long. Naruto…Why couldn't it be her instead of Saruka? Hinata frowned a little bit, before quickening her pace. "Baka." She mumbled as she bend backwards allowing the water she controlled to go over her, without wetting her. As she did all this, her eyes were closed. She did not need to see to feel.

* * *

She felt someones presences, her eyes (Baankayou activated) immediately darted open to that direction within the 

forest before throwing a kunai that direction in a rapid speed. After a second she recognized the charka sign…It was Neji.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked as Neji stepped out of the shadows. Hinata turned around to face him, and began to walk towards him. Only the Hyuuga clan can easily find Hinata because of the Byakugaun, Neji is no exception. 

"The Hokage wants you to return, and father wants to fight you, to prove to the Hokage that you are not worthy of returning." Neji replied to her in a cold, unemotional voice. Neji was one of many that thought low of Hinata, but he has always watched for her. He was surprised when she sensed him out so quickly, and barely managed on dodging the kunai she threw. She had improved… A lot. 

He watched her step out of the water, and the lake behind her darkened a bit as if having her presence no longer over it depressed the god of the waters. 

Hinata sat down on the ground, tied her shoes back on before throwing her jacket over her shoulder. Neji came at a great time, she was planning on going back to Konaha anyways, and this was the best excuse. 

"Fine, I'll return but under one condition…" She walked up to him, and hugged him. "…Stay out of my way." She whispered into his ear coldly before pulling back and walked away.

Hinata has changed…a lot, no doubt about that. Neji rose a brow at her after he returned from his shocked state and quickly followed after her.

* * *

Within one hour they were at the gates of Konoha. Hinata walked in front of Neji as they passed the guards without looking at them, they were Hyuuga after all. Hinata was really nervous, though she didn't show it, she was because she hasn't been in Konoha since her father demanded her to leave.

Hinata glanced back over at Neji, who seems to have disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders she made no attempt to 

search for him, she was hungry for ramen. As she entered the small ramen restaurant, she sat down on one of the bar stools, away from everyone else. She rather not let over people know that she is here. "Yo, what can I get for you little lady?"The owner asked as Hinata looked up and smiled. "You choose. Gimme three bowls though." Hinata asked politely with a shy smile. The owner smiled back at her and did what he was told, handing her three bowls of Hakata ramen. "Thank you."She told the owner, and began to dig in. 

As soon as she began eating, Naruto walked in. "YO! Can I have what she has?!"Naruto asked the owner before sitting next to the girl with three bowls of Hakata ramen. Why did he had to sit next to her when there are five other open chairs away? Hinata glanced over at naruto, and she immediately felt her cheeks heat up a little bit. Naruto has changed…He looked exactly like Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage with birth marks on his cheeks. He even had the long jacket that the hokages wore….WAIT WHAT! 

"Naruto?" She tested his name, catching his attention. "Hai?!" He asked her as he looked over at her with his sapphire eyes. Hinata didn't say anything because his look as so intense. "Do I…know you?" Naruto asked Hinata which kinda got her off guard. _Naruto doesn't recognize me_. Hinata simply smiled, "No you don't." and finished eating her bowls of ramen. "Ah, okay so whats your name?" Naruto asked politely as he too finished eating his food. 

Neji was coming, so Hinata stood up and walked off as if she didn't hear him. "Hinata, father demands to see you now." Neji said, and almost immediately after that a scream what hear from the ramen stand, ans Naurto ran out of it. "HINATA! Oh my god!" He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Hinata immediately blushed. "I knew you looked familiar! Wow, you have changed a lot." Naruto whispered into her ear the last part, and that's when Hinata pushed him away with a smile. "So have you..Hogake. Im meeting up with father right now…" She got interrupted by Naruto when he smiled. "I know. I heard, and besides…I'm the one who wanted you to come back, so you father pretty much hates my guts, but I believe in ya Hinata."Naruto said before walking off. "You fight with your father will be at the arena were I fought Neji when we were little!"He yelled back at Hinata for disappearing, heading by to his office to tell everyone that Hinata is here and to get ready.

Once Naruto was gone, Hinata turned to Neji, nodded and disappeared with him to the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

Within a few seconds they were already at the gates of the Hyuuga mansion, and hinata's father sat in waiting for their arrival, when he saw them (mainly Hinata) he immediately stood up and walked towards her. 

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled at her, Hinata didn't even flinch she simply looked up at him and glared.

"I'm here to fight you, _oto-san._"Hinata told him coldly with no emotion at all. By this time Neji broke the tension by standing between the two. Haishi really didn't like Hinata not one bit (or so it seems), nor did Hinata.

"If you two really wish to fight…Be prepared in the arena at 4:15p.m today." Neji told the two as Haishi glared down at Hinata before waking away. "It'll be a quick fight…might as well get it over with and have her never return." Hiashi said cruelly before leave. 

It did hurt but hinata didn't show it in fact she simply turned and walked off. 

"Where are you going?" Neji asked her as he grabbed her shoulder. 

"None of your business." she stated and slapped his hand away before walking off again. Leaving Neji alone.

* * *

"HINATA!" A familiar voice was heard from behind and a bark from a dog. It was Kiba and Akamaru. A smiled formed her lips before she turned around to be only pushed to the ground by a big and happy Akamaru who was licking her face. "Akamaru….Ge…Get..o-off!" Hinata tried to say awhile laughing. Few seconds later, Kiba pulled Akamaru off of her and helped her to her feet. "Welcome home."Kiba said with a soft smile before embracing her. Hinata found herself blushing slighting, and her eyes began to water up. "I've missed you, Hinata…You better stay this time." Kiba whispered in her ear, making two tears fall from her eyes without her knowledge. "I-I've missed you too, Kiba." Hinata said before pulling back to wipe her tears.

"Kiba…You made her cry. Welcome back, Hinata." Shino said as he pushed himself from a tree and walked towards her. Hinata knew that Shino was happy, and that he was smiling, even if his jacket and sunglasses prevented her to see it, she just knew. A soft smile curved her lips as he hugged her. Its been awhile since she has seen them.

* * *

"You've changed a lot, Hinata!" Kiba said as Shino broke the hug and stood next to Kiba who was staring at Hinata which made her blush again. Why was she blushing so much? Its just Kiba. "Ano, thanks…" She whispered before hearing Kiba snap his fingers.

"Oh yeah I wanted to tell you…do you remember Sasuke? The last Uchiha? He came back, and surrendered himself to us…He was of course put to prison, but Naruto said that Sasuke is still useful, and he knows that Sasuke won't abandon in Konoha again…Well that's what Sasuke told Naruto and Naruto told us. I don't trust him. Naruto told everyone that he will get someone to watch over Sasuke in case something like him betraying us happen again…But it better be someone strong." Kiba told Hinata. The moment Hinata heard Sasukes name, her face went blank, and her blush went away. 

"Oh really? Who would be strong enough to take on the Uchiha?" She asked him as she began to walk off again, but only be to followed by her old team. "Good question. Wait, where are you going?" Kiba ran in front of her, only to be look at a watch. 

"I'm going to the arena. I have to fight my father today if I wish to stay." Hinata told him coldly before walking past 

him again. "I know you'll win. I know your stronger than what people think of you. We'll be with you all the way"Kiba told her as he and Shino walked beside her. Shino nodded his head in agreement but didn't say anything, and Akamaru barked happily, agreeing with Kiba too.

A smile formed her smooth pink lips again, "Thanks you guys…" She said as they walked toward the city, heading to the arena where her fight with her father awaits….

* * *

**Okay, I'm done. Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy, and blank. Um, I'll try to update at least once a week or once every two weeks. I'm pretty new at writing stories, but I usually just RP so um, I get distracted easily. Thank you so much for reading, I'll make it better next time around, I promise! Sorry for all the errors and stuff, Its 2 a.m geez! . I'm sleepy.**


End file.
